Phantom visitor
by Vulcan Ionis
Summary: A story of an OC of mine named Daniel Frost, a soldier with a bionic armor merged to his body. Join his adventure as he adjust to the realm of runeterra and gets tangled in some relationships. Rated M for language and possible lemon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first Fan-fic that I ever made in my life, so you will suffer the pain of my horrible grammar muahaha! No I'm just kidding, I am writing this story because I was inspired by the work of author KibaElunal's ABAHF, then when I talked to him (through lol) he told me to do my best at writing stories and not to be afraid or timid or whatever you guys want to think of it. I also read many other works on this site so I thought if they could do it why couldn't I? And also this will be a story of an OC of mine named Daniel ****Frost as he goes through the realm of runeterra. Reviews will be helpful and pls tell me what I need to do to make the story enough about me lets go to the story.**

**P.S. Seriously though my grammar is not going to be good**

Chapter 1

"3 year's I have lived in this world and this is the first time I've actually wrote something." A figure approached and it was one of my beloved…

3 years before..

After we put on our armor pieces a female voice said one minute until simulation commence "Ok team alpha go go go" Sam said 30 seconds before simulation. As the simulation began droids began to come from every direction. "Tango at your rear Jen!", but Jen was too slow to react and got shot in the back. "Gahhh" Jen screamed as the electric bullet electrocute her entire body leaving her out of the simulation. "Damn it, we can't lose this" Sam shouted. "Frost! Cover my rear I'm going to revive Jen!" Sam commanded. "I got you boss" I shouted. Sam made the run while I shot any droids that is aiming on him, he managed to revive Jen and ran to cover. "Frost give me a gun!" He shouted, I slid to him my .50 cal gun and began to give more cover fire. "Thirteen minutes left on the simulator boss!" I shouted. When the timer reaches ten minutes everything went quiet signaling the stealth phase. "Shit, Jen still have 2 more minutes to complete rebooting" Sam said through the comm's. "Ok,I'm gonna crouch walk very slowly to your position" I whispered. "Ok, just be careful not to alert the droids!. Sam said very quietly. When I finally reached the spot the timer was at the five minute mark and Jen finished rebooting. "Ok, the last five minutes is a siege so avoid enemy vision, got it?" Sam explained. "Oh and Jen Keep your ass on the back, you are a sniper not a suicide bomber!" Sam said that quietly but also loud enough to let you know he's going to kick your ass if you didn't listen to directions. Jen just nodded and I went to scout for spots to survive the last siege. After searching I found a good spot and went to get the rest of my team. Sam and Jen was just waiting fingers on the trigger ready to shoot anything in a split second. "Guys, over here" I whispered. That's when I heard the siege signal rang. "Shit, let's go go go!" I shouted. We ran into cover from the drone's siege. As our cover get pounded by simulated bullets Jen started sniping more droids and Sam went full armor mode and started tanking some bullets with his armor. A signal rang marking the beautiful end of the simulation.

After simulation we went to take off the armor that we wore and went to our dorms. Ah I haven't introduced myself. My name is lieutenant Daniel Frost, and I am currently second in command of our group, our groups are divided into 2 groups first one is my group team Alpha which consist of only three people these people are me, major sam and sergeant Jen. The second group is team Omega which are the backup for our group if something goes wrong in a mission. But enough about me let's continue with the story.

The night after simulation team Alpha was called in. Sam, me, and Jen were called into the research building and was expected by General Young, Young is a man in his mid 30s and he had a good bulky body build that some of the muscular man envy's. He was accompanied by a couple of scientist, but what interested me was that this scientists were in the alien research stuff. We saluted them and they returned the gesture. Right this way team alpha one of the scientist said. As we followed him Jen asked me "Frost what do you think they want with us?". "I don't know Jen but from the looks of this guy I think we're gonna see some aliens". Jen gave a confused look "lets just wait until we see it" I said.

We entered an elevator or some sort. As we reach the end of our trip on the elevator the scientist Warned us "everything you see down here is classified, got it?" "Yes" we said in unity. We entered a room filled with scientific technological stuff, there were so much numbers my brain almost exploded just from looking at them. Finally we reached a medium sized room filled with white color and in the middle of the room it looks like there's three armor colored black and gold. "Hmm, fancy stuff" I said. "These aren't just fancy kid", the scientist said "this is the evolution of technology." The three of us gave a confused look. "What do you mean evolution?" Sam asked. "It means that these things are beyond our current technological advances!" He said seemingly angry at Sam for not knowing. "And what do you want us to do?" Jen asked. "We want you to teat it for us" general Young said. "what are the risks?" I asked "that is the problem we do not know until someone test it!" Young said angrily "sorry I am I'd a bad mood today." "So will you guys do it for us?" He asked. "Sir with all due respect we have a family and I certainly will not test that armor until I know for sure I am going to survive" Sam said. "I'll do it" I said Sam immediately grabbed My shoulder and said "are you out of your mind kid? We don't know for sure if you're gonna survive or not!"

"It's worth the risk" I said "anyways I don't have anything to risk but my life and I think that is a good price to pay with." "excellent if you would come this way lieutenant Frost I will show you your new armor" the scientist said as if waiting for me to die. I saw the armors in front of them each seemingly have a shield on their left arm. "This is our newest bionic armor, this armor will enhance your strength, senses, agility, and ability to think While in combat." "if you would please take of your clothes and face your back in front of the armor." I placed my back right in front of the armor and I felt my back burning as the armor started merging with my skin. "arghhh!" as I screamed in agony I felt the armor taking control and started to absorb the two armor beside me, as my vision blurred I saw a glimpse of the scientist, Sam, Jen, and Young trying to stop the merge. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Runeterra...

" we have information of an unidentified object crashing near Ionia." Said a summoner. "Should we send a squad to investigate?" Said another one. "Yes, send a squad to investigate but also send one champion with them." "Why?" A summoner asked. "Because last time we lost a whole squad to the void." Kolminye said plainly. "Assemble a squad of summoners and a champion who are willing to investigate this object." "Yes ma'am." all the summoners said in unison. Elite summoners were called to a meeting with one of the high councils place. Out of 100 who came 12 volunteered. A champion was also picked. "Why is Sona in this mission?" Asked a summoner. "Because we could use her healing aria and hymn incase we get in trouble, anyways she is the only champion available to help us." Another answered. "Summoners we will leave at dawn." Their leader called.

**Frost P.O.V**

"ughhh." I sighed as I awoke from what felt like an eternity of sleep. "Huh" I realized that my body was covered in a black material."what happened?" I asked myself. As I stood up I felt my whole body aching as if something is stabbing my whole body with needles. I walked around and began checking where I am. I was sure I was lost somewhere. "

Ok so what does this new armor give me?" I thought about swords and immediately the fists of the armor created dual edged blades with somewhat of a golden halo near the handles or my fists in this case. "Neat" I said. I crashed on what looked like a forest, as I started to explore my surroundings I heard footsteps coming near me. I hid myself behind a tree and examined the figures who made the footsteps. "Hmm, 12 robed figures and a figure holding an instrument?, interesting" I thought as I planned out on how to approach them.

**Sona's P.O.V**

As we came close to the crash site a summoner asked me "do you want some water ?" I shook my head and mouthed thank you. We approached the crash site and a black and gold figure seemed to be laying on the crater. "Go check if it's still alive" said one summoner to another. As we faced back to the crater the figure was gone, six of the summoners fell down "form a circle around !" One commanded. As I tried to play my etwahl I was to late the summoners were down. I played my hymn as a last attempt to fend of the figure but it did nothing, as the figure raised its hand to hit me I closed my eyes hoping it would be quick but nothing happened.

**Frost**

As I lay on my back on the crater I made from the crash the figures that I saw came and examined the crater. When they turned around I made my move, time seemed to slow down, I quickly jumped out of the crater and waited until they turned their faces back to the crater. I started with the first six hitting them on the back of the neck knocking them out. The rest formed a circle around the one with the instrument. I was surprised when the lit up flames in their hands. As time slowed again I took care of the rest and started walking for the last one, the figure played its instrument and did a little damage to my armor. As I raised my hand the figure closed its eyes, I looked closer at the figure it was a woman, a very beautiful woman.

I lowered my hand and tapped her at her shoulder, I asked "who are you?", she jumped in surprise and shook her head. I tilted my head confused thinking "is she mute?". Luckily my armor can do anything as long as I can imagine or think it. I ask again this time on her head "_who are you and what's your name?"._ She looked at me surprised, then finally spoke "_my name is S-Sona please don't kill me._" She begged. "_Don't worry I won't kill you, I thought you people are going to kill me. Tell me Sona where am I?"_

_"Y-your in Runeterra._" She said stuttering. "Hmm, I'm in another world, interesting."_ "Tell me what are you suppose to do when you find me?_" I asked. "I-I don't know I was just told to accompany the people you took out." She said. "Do you have a place that I could rest at Sona?" "Y-yes I have a house at Demacia" she said. "_Perfect, I apologize for the aggression towards your company, but if I may can we go to your house I need to rest."_ I said. "_Y-yes, we may."_ She said._ "Let us be on our way then, if you are tired don't hesitate to say I will carry you." "O-okay"_ she said.

**Sona**

The figure seemed to be very polite. As we walked down to Demacia I asked the figure_ "what is your name?" "Frost, my name is Daniel Frost"_ he said._ "How are you able to communicate telepathically Frost?" "See this armor_" he said_ "It can do anything I want as long as I can imagine it" "so you aren't really able to talk telepathically?"_ I asked_. "Everybody can, this armor just enhance my mind so I don't have to train to do it"_ he answered. We walked in silence throughout the way to Demacia. I got tired along the way and told him to slow down._ "Tired?_" He asked_ "y-yes". "Okay I got this "_ he shouted scaring me. He took my etwahl slung it around his shoulders and carried me bridal style. My face grew bright red, but as he run time seemed to slow down, somehow his arms felt really comfortable and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I see the gates of Demacia nearby. I was surprised it usually took 3 days to travel from Ionia to Demacia._ "How did we get here so fast?" "I can do any thing remember?"_ As he said that his back grew wings with jets on the tips of the wings._ "See" _he said. We walked In front of the gate and the guard greeted us "ahh miss Sona back from your travels I see and a friend of yours?" I nodded and he let us pass "have a good day and be safe" I nodded again. Ahh how I love polite people. As we walk to my house Frost said_ "hmm, fancy" "yes you could call Demacia the fancy part of runeterra." _We reached my house and he gaped "_surprised?_" I asked. "_A mansion, impressive_." He commented. As we entered the house who know what awaits later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Vulcan here just saying this story may be a long story, maybe.., I was thinking of maybe over 15 chapters? Don't know yet tell me in reviews or PM me if you want a champ pairing and if you think the story is good I'll make it a long one but if you think the story is crap I'll make it short or until I feel like I want to finish it, anyways thx and this is chapter 3**

**P.S Help KibaElunal if you can. Read his stories and I'm sure u will like it. He's a good author.**

Chapter 3

**Frost P.O.V**

We entered the mansion and I looked around there were multiple rooms but something seems to be missing I thought "so spacious but so lonely looking." "_Do you have a room I can sleep in for the night Sona?"_ I asked. "_Yes, you can pick any room you want._" She replied. I looked around but every room was so plain until I found a room colored in blue and gold. The room has what looked like 2 beds one large enough for a couple and a smaller one that fits for one, it also have a pretty large bathroom, a desk, and a speaker?. _"Can I sleep in here?" "Y-yes, I'll go get some blankets and a towel for you"_ she ran. "Hmm, why is she talking like that?", "meh must be something" I thought. "I should probably help her out." As I walked out of the room I see Her falling down. "Run and catch her you idiot!" I thought to myself. Time seems to slow down similar to the first time, I immediately ran to catch her and I was impressed by how much the armor enhanced my agility. I reached just in time to catch her and stood there and stared at her. "Wow, she's even more beautiful up close." I thought. We stayed in the same position for a couple minutes until I finally asked.

**Sona**

"Oh gods why did he choose my room? And why did I say yes?" I thought as I went to get blankets and a towel. I felt my feet slipping I tried to regain balance but to no avail I fell, before I hit the floor I felt a hand behind my back and I never hit the floor. I looked and there is the man in black and gold armor. "_Why are you staring?_" He asked. "_I-I don't know, why are you staring?"_ I asked back. "_I also don't know maybe it's.." _He paused for a second and continued "_maybe it's because you're very beautiful"_ he said. I started to blush and thought "someone actually called me beautiful". Our face grew closer to the point where we could almost kissed. He immediately looked away and said "_I'm sorry I should probably let you stand now". "Thank you" I said still blushing. "No problem, is this the towel?"_ he asked grabbing both towel and blanket. "_Yes that is your towel." "Thank you, Sona."_ He said. We went to the room and he went to the bathroom while I set up his bed. As I finished making the bed Frost came out of the bathroom. My eyes widened in surprise as he walked out without his armor. I looked at his fully toned body, abs that steals the eyes of women, strong muscular arms, a messy long jet black hair, strong jawline, and dark brown pupils. "Why am I feeling like this, I saw many men with body qualities better than him, but something feels different about him." As my train of thought continues Frost spoke "_close your mouth, a fly might come in." _I didn't realize my mouth gaped while looking at his body. I blushed furiously and turned away not wanting him to see my face. Frost chuckled and went back into the bathroom.

**Frost**

I entered the bathroom and it was more luxurious than I thought, it has a large bathtub and a medium sized shower. "Now how do I get this armor off?" I thought. "Maybe.. Helmet first?" I tried to remove the helmet but it won't budge, after many thoughts and tries to take off the armor I finally gave a sigh of defeat "ughhh, how do I remove this thing!". "Come on Frost think… Wait, think!". "Off, remove, come off." I thought of many ways to remove an armor but still the armor won't budge. "Arghh, I give up " I said in frustration. I looked around wandering, when I reached the shield on my left arm I saw three triangular holes on top of the shield, I tried to put my fingers in but nothing happened, "I give up" I thought as I started for the door then suddenly a feminine voice spoke from the armor saying "you seem to have a problem. Do you require assistance?" The voice asked politely. "Who are you and how are you talking to me?" I asked. "I am your personal AI lieutenant Frost." "AI! No one ever told me about AI's" I thought. "Yes I am your AI lieutenant. I am surprised that they didn't tell you about me." "How are you reading my thoughts." I asked surprised. "I am a piece of your armor lieutenant which is connected to your body which also means I can read your thoughts and give you advice on your decision making." It said. "I don't need help on decision making" I stated. "We shall see in combat lieutenant." It said."Fine all things aside what's your name?". "I don't have a name lieutenant, I am supposed to be named by the wearer of the armor." It said. "So I have to name you now?" "Yes lieutenant." "Well are you programmed to be male or female?" I asked. "I am a female a you can tell from my voice lieutenant." "Ok can we stop with the lieutenant thing?!" "I am only calling you by your respective rank am I not?" She said. "Yes but we're not on earth anymore if you can't tell." "Yes but I am programmed to call everyone by their respective position lieutenant." She stated. "Well I am ordering you to stop calling me lieutenant oh and also I'll name you if you stop." I said. "Yes, sir" she immediately said. "Good I think I'll call you Luna. That sound good or do you want to choose?" "I like it, thank you sir." "Oh also drop the formality it's making me uncomfortable, just call me Frost got it?" I said "Yes I got it." Just as we finished I Remembered to ask her how to take off my armor. "Luna." "Yes, Frost?" "Do you know how to take off this armor?" "Yes, most certainly, but do you want me in your head?" She asked "what do you mean?" "Can I stay in your head so that I don't have to reboot when you put back the armor." "Sure I guess, just tell me how to get the armor off my body is itchy already." I said irritated. "Reach for the back of your neck frost and you'll feel a triangle sticking out of your neck" she instructed. "Ok I feel it now what?" "Pull the triangle out." As I pulled the triangle out the armor started letting out steam. I held the triangle in front of me and I saw a pattern that splits the triangle into three smaller ones that fits the holes on my shield. "Do I just put it in the holes now?" I asked. "Yes, after that your armor should be stored in your shield" when I inserted the triangle in the armor started to separate and store in the shield after it stored completely I felt a burning sting on my left arm "arghh, what the hell?!" "Ohh sorry when you store the armor it goes into your skin." A voice said in my head. "Luna, your in my head?" "Yeah I told you didn't I?"she stated. "Ughh, I have to get used to this" I said. I looked over to my left arm and I see black markings all over my arm "great I have a tattoo now." I sighed. I entered the shower once everything is over and turned the water on. "Ahhh, it feels like I haven't bathe in weeks." Once I finished showering I went out and saw Sona staring at me. "_Close your mouth, a fly might come in."_ She quickly turned away. "Heh" I chuckled then went back to the bathroom. "This day is getting weirder and weirder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazzup guys Vulcan here bringing you a new chapter for Phantom visitor. Happy New Years to all you readers, hope you had a blast on 2014 and prepare For a bigger bang in 2015. Ever wonder what happens if a horse and an eagle have sex? Answer is they make a PEGASUS! TADAH!. Yeah I know I'm weird and sorry for not posting finals are a bitch, ok so enough silly shit and here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

**Frost P.O.V**

I went back to the bathroom and asked "Luna can the you make the armor look like casual clothes?." "Yes it's suppose to be able to do anything but I can't do that." "Why not?" I asked again. "Because you're the one with the brains genius!" She said harshly. "Oh right" I said stupidly.

I thought of casual clothes and couldn't decide of anything but cargo pants. "Ughhhh, gonna have to ask Sona to take me to a store." I left the bathroom topless and met Sona In the hallway again cheeks growing bright red while looking at me. "Uhh, Sona can you take me to the nearest store?" I asked. "_S-sure give me a couple of minutes to prepare."_ She turned around and ran to the room I just came out of. "Hmm?, why is she going to that room?" I figured she left something there. I roamed around the house and stumbled upon what looks like the living room. "Damn this place is big." I commented. I looked around and saw a small furry white animal with ram like horns. "Wow what the hell is this thing? It's so cute." It turned on its back and took out its tongue, I began to scratch what seems to be its stomach. After playing with the animal for a couple of minutes I saw a T.V on showing a battle or something. I sat at the nearest couch and the animal ran up to me and sat on my shoulder.

I saw a girl carrying a sword bigger that herself fighting a samurai with a nice looking katana. Both of them backed off and their team showed up. I see other people beside the two. A sniper wielding woman, a mummy, a plant like woman, and a gigantic k-9 humanoid by the samurai. And a crocodile, a werewolf, a dual wielding black man, and Sona on the girl's side. Then a fight broke. Both the k-9 and the crocodile grew bigger and went at it, the plant woman knocked 3 people up, the samurai followed up and sliced each one 3 times then Smash them down. The werewolf went down first, then the crocodile, then the k-9 until only the girl and the samurai is left.

The animal left my shoulder halfway through the fight then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I thought I saw an angel. "Am I in heaven are you an angel?" I said. "_No silly its me Sona, wake up_" she said. "Huh oh, _sorry Sona._" I blushed "Y-you look pretty" I stuttered. She blushed and said "_thank you, are you ready to go?" "Yeah I'm ready"_ I said. _"Are you going to go like that?_" She asked pointing at my chest. I realized I was topless and decided to make a joke out of it "_only if you want to see these abs" _I laughed and she blushed harder, I thought of my armor and I was wearing cargo pants and a metal suit on top. "_Ok let's go"_ I said.

**Sona P.O.V**

I turned around covering my face as he went back to the bathroom. I immediately ran into the Living room, turned on the Tv watched some past battles and went to see my cute poro pet. "Ughh, why am I feeling so weird around him?" I thought. "What's so different about him and what redeeming qualities does he have better than other men?" I asked myself. My pet poro came to me and licked my leg. "Huh, what do you want les?" I thought. I picked her up and pet her for awhile thinking about my question until I decided to leave it at that for the moment. I strolled back to my room and saw Frost topless in front of me. For some reason I can tell that my cheeks are burning. "_Uhh, Sona can you take me to the nearest store?_" He asked. "_S-sure give me a couple of minutes to prepare._" I said. And with that I bolted to my room and shut the door.

I grabbed a fresh towel and went to the bathroom. Some steam was left from when frost took a shower. I decided to avoid the shower and went to take a bath instead. I tested the waters heat and let it run. I took of my clothes and undergarments, I looked at a mirror and eyed my figure, I started to fondle my breasts thinking "people only want me because of my body, but I can't tell about him. He's so different from other men I've met." I thought. I stopped the water when it filled the tub and I sinked in to the water. I washed myself clean from top to bottom, I stepped out and started drying myself. I went and grabbed a little magical hair dryer. I looked at the mirror and dried my hair, "ughhh, having a long hair can be a pain" I thought. I wrapped a towel around my body and headed to the dresser, I looked for clothes that could impress Frost. Then I thought "why are you doing this for him?, you never did this for other people." I finally picked a white dress adorned with gold linings and flowers.

I went out and searched for Frost. I found him later on in the living room, Les coming down from his shoulder and I saw that he was watching a past tournament battle from when Yasuo first came. I moved closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and looked like he was mesmerized, then he said "am I in heaven, are you an angel?" I blushed hard from this and said "_no silly it's me Sona, wake up._" "Huh oh, sorry Sona, _Y-you look pretty"_ he said blushing. "_Thank you, are you ready to go?_" I asked. "_Yeah I'm ready_" he said. "_Are you going to go like that_?" I asked again pointing at his bare upper body. "_Only if you want to see these abs._" He said laughing, I blushed and thought "did he just flirt with me?" The thought exited me. He stood for a while eyes closed and a few seconds later he had a full metal suit and cargo pants. "_Ok let's go."_

We walked to the nearest train station and waited for the next train to the city hall. "_Train rides are free here?_" He asked. "_Yes, Demacia is a wealthy city so the king does not charge people for transportations._" I said. The train arrived and we boarded, in the train there was a broadcast of me playing on my latest concert. "_Is that you?_" He asked. "Y_es, yes that is me from the latest concert_." I said. "_Wow not only you are beautiful, your melodies are also magnificent._" He complemented. "_T-thank you, are you also a musician?_" I asked. "_Yes, unless you don't have electro music here then no I am not musician."_ He said. "_Electro_?" I asked confused. "_I can show you later if you want."_ he offered._ "Sure" _I smiled_._ We reached the town hall and walked to the nearest clothing store. "_Can you help me choose Sona?_" He asked. "_Don't worry Frost fashion is my forte."_ I giggled. I held his hand and pulled him to the men's clothing section.

I picked a lot of clothes and told him to try every single one and every minute he comes out with silly combination of clothes and I would giggle at him. Then he stayed inside the fitting room for a couple of minutes. I saw Janna while waiting for Frost to come out, she hovered to me quickly and greeted "Hi Sona, how are you?" I smiled and replied "_good Janna and yourself?_" "Good, hey what are you doing in the men's section?" She asked. "J_ust waiting for a friend, you?_" I asked back. "Huh_, oh nothing just wandering around._" She said with a cheerful smile. "Well okay then I gotta go, see you in the rift then?" She asked. "_Yes, I will see you in the rift._" I said with a smile.

Frost came out a couple minutes later sweating and breathing really hard. "_FROST! Are you okay, are you injured?!"_ I panicked. "_Ughh, N-no I'm fine just a little dizzy?_." He staggered and smiled. "_ are you sure your okay?_" I asked again worried. I paid for the clothes and we exited the store and went back to the train station. There we sat at a bench and Frost's upper armor dissipated and stored in to his left arm. He held his left arm and checked his black markings. "_What are those markings?_" I asked curious. "_Oh this, yeah I don't really know. Might be a side effect of wearing the armor I guess._" He answered. We waited for the train until a porter came by. "Sir, ma'am if your waiting for a train the last one left 30 minutes ago."the boy said. "Oh that's why, thank you boy." Frost said. With that the boy left us alone and frost said "_well I guess we'll fly home_." As he said that his full armor came back. "_Actually lets walk, I heard the view is nice on the road to down town_." I said smiling. "_Uh ok then let's walk, to your house!_" He said childishly. He took of his armor again and we were on the road. "_Isn't it tiring to put on and off your armor every time?_" I asked. "_No, not really it only tires your brain to think on and off every time._" He laughed. We walked in silence untill I Asked "_So Frost where exactly did you came from?". "I…I came from earth."_ He said quietly. "_Whats wrong? Do you not like your home?"_ I asked. "_N-no it's not that, it's complicated the memories it brings are painful_." He said.

"_O-oh, I'm sorry_" I said. "_Sona_" he called. "_Yes, Frost?_" "_I've want to ask you a question, is that ok?_" He asked. "_Yeah, sure why not?_" I said cheerfully. "_Your house it brings a lot of my memories back and it looks like it used to be a cheerful place. Did something tragic happen in the past?, I can tell by the looks of the house something really bad happened. Am I right?_" He asked. I stopped for a second and time seemed to go very slow, even slower than when Frost slowed time and flashes of pictures started appearing. _"Y-yes something bad did happen."_ I said bitterly. "Is it okay if I know what happened?" He asked. I nodded and started "_When I was young I was abandoned in the streets of Ionia. I was picked up by an orphanage and they said they found my etwahl always placed below me."_ "_They thought I would be adopted quickly by how quiet and polite I usually am, until they found out that I was unable to talk, they tried to sell my etwahl to buyers. Then a couple of days later the light of my life came. Lestara Buvelle, a wealthy woman from Demacia that I called mother. She came to the orphanage and immediately adopted me."_ I could already feel my eyes watering. "_She guided me on how to play my etwahl, one day I found out a way to turn the vibration of my etwahl to sharp slicing tone, I mastered the technique in secret while also mastering the art of playing my etwahl. But one fateful day I came home and my mother greeted me, she complimented how I have grown, then I saw my etwahl stalking her as if it was looking for blood. T-then…_" Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt a hand on my waist pulling me and putting my head on its chest, then I looked up and Frost was there comforting me with one hand on my waist and another on my head rubbing it gently. "_It's okay you don't have to continue._" He said, I looked up sobbing and put my head back to his chest. "_Thank you_" I said weakly. "_It's okay I will be here for you and there when you need me more than anything else._" He said giving a comforting smile. We stayed like that until I stopped and thought "who is this stranger I met that's so comforting and kind?, as if I am a treasure" I smiled and thought "Lestara? Is this the man you have sent to protect me?"


End file.
